Cars/Car Classes
World is bringing in a new feature: Car Classes. A car will be assigned to a class ranging from 'E' (the lowest rank), to 'S' (highest rank). Cars will be placed in classes based on three areas of performance: Handling, Acceleration, and Top Speed, known as H.A.T., and it's overall rating. Cars A stock car will be at a certain class, but putting new parts on to it can advance it onto a new class. For example, a car at 'D' class can be upgraded into a 'B' class car with proper customizing. A car's class cannot be lowered, and 'S' class cars cannot be upgraded to another class since they're the top class cars. The new car class feature will also affect the pricing of a car. While the car class feature will make most stock versions of cars for in-game cash, the list of the ones available will be updated every two weeks. The level restrictions on in-game cash cars will be removed as well. However, the new feature will also remove non-stock verisons of cars for in-game cash including: All new Drivers will receive 200,000 Cash instead of 35,000 and an extra Car Slot is given at Levels 20, 30, 40 and 50. Customization Performance With the new update, parts will not be tier restricted (e.g. Tier 1 Transmission) and any part can be added to any car regardless of their class. Also, players can now buy street parts for in-game cash. In addition, card packs will no longer apply to tiers, since there will be no more tiers. Any parts already owned will not have any level restriction anymore. The 'Miscellaneous' parts section has also been removed. Aftermarket The price of in-game cash aftermarket parts currently depends on what tier the car is in. This will change, likely prices will depend on the price or class of the car itself but the criteria is currently unknown. Safehouse The biggest improvement is the Safehouse. With the Car Classes update the Safehouse will no longer have seperate sections (e.g. Aftermarket Shop) and the Aftermarket, Performance, Car Dealer, and Skill Mod Shops will be combined into a single section. This section will also be featuring: *Scrollable List of Cars *Quick Filter *Style Selection *Parts Panel Events and Match-Making NFS: World is introducting Events-of-the-Day. There will be 12 to 15 events available to play each day, and events will no longer have a level restriction. Those events are the only ones available that day for all types of racing. That means if a specific event is not available, the player will need to wait until midnight UTC (00:00) for the events to be changed to another 12 to 15 events. Since only 12 - 15 events can be played each day, the world map and race gadget interface has been altered. There will only be two types of events: *Open Event - An event anyone can join. *Class Event - Only a certain class can join these events. In multiplayer races the maximum number of players that can enter a race has been reduced to six. Rewards and Lucky Draws First, cash rewards are going to be adjusted, and also Private events will give more Cash and Repulation than before. With the new Car Classes update, higher level players will have higher chances of winning Aftermarket parts, better perfrmance parts (including Ultra parts) and 3-Star Skill Mods in lucky draw. Also, low value drops (e.g. Nitrous x1) will be removed. There will be a new type of prize called 'Jackpot' draws. These will be very rare and valuable but it has not been announced what they will be. Gallery Class E.jpg|Class E Car Classes.jpg|Class D Class C.jpg|Class C Dodge Viper SRT10 Car Class.jpg|Class B Class A.jpg|Class A Class S.jpg|Class S Lamborghini Car Class.jpg|Car Customization Page NewEventMap.jpg|Event Map Category:Future of NFS World